This invention relates to a gaming system which provides a payout for each play and, more particularly, to a system which selectively provides a video presentation to a user, as a form of non-monetary compensation, in accordance with criteria such as player identification data and a gaming result.
Slot machines provide an important source of revenue for the gaming industry. For that reason, gaming establishments constantly search for new gaming strategies and features to provide additional incentives for slot machine players to continue play. Some gaming devices now provide video or graphical information to entertain a player during play. For instance, some slot machines provide xe2x80x9cDotmationxe2x80x9d, a computer controlled LED display, that ties a game to an animated character. Such a system is currently utilized in xe2x80x9cPiggy Bankinxe2x80x9d, wherein a pig dances around an LED display screen as the slot machine play ensues.
Another approach is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,613, entitled xe2x80x9cCasino and Entertainment System,xe2x80x9d wherein gaming devices are furnished with audio/video communication equipment that is connected to a central control station. The control station selectively engages in both voice and video communication with the players at each individual slot machine. Live sporting events and even daytime soap opera television can be displayed.
It is also known that some gaming devices provide an increased probability of winning to attract players. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,539 (Nagao) entitled xe2x80x9cSlot Machine with Payout Modifying Symbolsxe2x80x9d describes a gaming device in which a player wins by obtaining a certain combination of characters associated with a winning table (e.g., the various winning combinations). The gaming system includes a wild card which may be substituted for any character and, thus, increases the probability of a player receiving a winning combination of characters.
Gaming devices have also been known to provide complimentary points for players who are members of slot clubs. These slot clubs provide the player with a slot tracking card which when inserted into the slot machine rewards the player with comp points for each handle pull or game play. These points, which may be redeemed for some prize or gift, are part of casino programs used to attract players. Complimentary points are automatically provided to a player simply for initiating a gaming play, (e.g., paying a monetary sum to begin a play), but do not form part of the prize structure of the underlying game. In other words, complimentary points are provided to a player regardless of the gaming result. In most cases, the monetary sum paid by the player into the slot machine determines the amount of complimentary points to be provided by the casino.
There is a continuing desire on the part of gaming establishments to enhance the playing and winning experience at slot machines with video or graphic information.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a gaming device which contains a payout table which results in a player receiving a xe2x80x9cpayoutxe2x80x9d for every possible gaming result.
A further object of the invention is to provide a system for provision of a video presentation to slot machine players, wherein the video presentation is output as a form of a low-level non-monetary winning.
A further object of the invention is to provide a gaming system, wherein a player can terminate a video presentation at a gaming device and can resume display of the video presentation from the point of termination, at another time or gaming device.
A further object of the invention is to provide a gaming device for provision of a video presentation wherein the video presentation can be used as part of a skill-game puzzle, with a prize structure separate from the gaming device.
A further object of this invention is to provide a gaming system which provides a payout, either as a monetary award or as a displayed video presentation, on each play, based on a set of payout conditions.
A gaming system includes a network server connected to a plurality of gaming devices that are adapted to provide a video payout on each play based on a set of payout parameters. Memory at each gaming device stores payout parameters that correspond to each possible gaming result or outcome. When a play is initiated by a player, a gaming result is generated at a gaming device. The gaming device responds by accessing a corresponding payout parameter from the memory which may be a monetary amount, a video presentation segment or a combination thereof. If the payout is video, the network server receives the payout parameter and transmits a video presentation segment to the gaming device accordingly. The gaming device then provides a video payout, in the form of a displayed video presentation, to the player. The player thus receives at least one form of payment on each play.